1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device that provides massage with heat setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massage device, such as a foot, back or neck massage device, comprises an outer casing in which a driving mechanism is received to drive the rotation of massage balls. When the massage device is put in contact with the human body, the rotation of the massage balls provides a massage action. The driving mechanism usually includes a motor coupled with a worm shaft. The worm shaft drives intermediary gears and the intermediary gears drive a follower gear, thereby rotating the massage balls associated with the follower gear.
The massage device mentioned above can offer only one single kneading movement. Therefore, the massage device has a limited massage effect only at the skin surface level, and fails to provide a deep tissue massage for penetrating relief or improving blood circulation.